harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Popuri (FoMT)
Popuri is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Popuri portrait (FoMT).png th_Popuri2.png th_Popuri4.png th_Popuri5.png th_Popuri6.png th_Popuri7.png th_Popuri.png Popuri lives on Poultry Farm, working with her brother Rick after their father left town to find a treatment for their ill mother, Lillia.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com She is a naive, bubbly girl who admires more worldly individuals such as Karen and Kai, the latter of which she has a large crush on. She is the only one with a sweet tooth who will come asking for candies during the Pumpkin Festival in Fall. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Everyday (except Sunday), Sunny *6:00am - 7:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm *7:00am - 7:30am = Walking to the Hot Springs *7:30am - 10:00am = The Hot Springs *10:00am - 10:30am = Walking to the Poultry Farm *11:00am - 07:00pm = The Poultry Farm *7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm Everyday (except Sunday), Raining/Snowing *06:00am - 11:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm *11:00am - 07:00pm = The Poultry Farm *07:00pm - 06:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm Sunday (Sunny) *6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm *9:00am - 10:10am = Walking to the Church *10:10am - 1:00pm = The Church *1:00pm - 1:20pm = Walking to Rose Square *1:20pm - 4:00pm = Rose Square *4:00pm - 4:50pm = Walking to the Poultry Farm *4:50pm - 7:00pm = The Poultry Farm *7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm Sunday (Raining/Snowing) *6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm *9:00am - 10:10am = Walking to the Church *10:10am - 4:00pm = The Church *4:00pm - 5:20pm = Walking to the Poultry Farm *5:20pm - 7:00pm = The Poultry Farm *7:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Poultry Farm 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com }} 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Popuri is at a black heart level or higher. Some players find this after entering/exiting Saibara's a few times. Exit the Blacksmith's between 10AM and 6PM on a Wednesday or Friday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You'll see that one of the chickens has gotten loose from the Poultry Farm! You pick up the chicken and return it to Popuri. She thanks you and asks if you like chickens. If you want to get some affection with her, tell her that you do like chickens. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Popuri is at a purple heart level or higher, and you've seen the black heart event. Exit your house in between 6AM and 12PMThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com, and Popuri will be at your door! She asks if she could take a tour of your farm. You can either tell her that you're too busy, or that you will. If you choose to show Popuri around your farm, the tour will finish around 1PM. It must be a sunny day before Popuri will come by. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: You have the largest version of the rucksack with an empty slot available. Popuri must be at a blue heart level or higher, and you must have watched the previous events. This event CANNOT be triggered in Summer. In any other season, go to the Church in between 10AM and 1PM on a sunny Sunday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You'll see Carter, Popuri, May and Stu at the Church. They are all playing, and when you arrive, May suggests playing "house". Carter is uncomfortable with this idea, and asks you to take his place. If you tell him that you will, you will make Popuri and the kids happy. If you say you're too busy, there are no negative or positive effects. The four of you will go to the hot springs to play. May and Stu will eventually wander off, and Popuri will thank you for playing. She'll give you mud balls... tasty. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Popuri is at a yellow heart level or higher, and you've seen all of the other events. Visit the Poultry Farm between 10AM ad 1PM on a day that's not Tuesday or Sunday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com You will walk into a family argument between Rick, Popuri and Lillia. They are arguing about Rod (Rick and Popuri's father), and they each have a different opinion. Rick thinks Rod is irresponsible, Popuri thinks that Rick shouldn't say such things, and Lillia only wants the kids to stop bickering! Lillia will ask your opinion, and the best option is "Poor Lillia," as it makes the kids realize how much their arguing is hurting their mother. If you side with Popuri, you lose points with Rick, and if you side with Rick you will lose points with Popuri. Siding with Lillia will cause your relationship with all three of them to go up though. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Kai and Popuri, but you have Popuri at a red heart. Popuri likes you more then Kai, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event It must '''be summertime, on a sunny day to see the first event. It will take place on Mineral Beach in between 3PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Popuri has just finished eating some food that Kai made, and questions him about his cooking. Kai's cooking is certainly unique! Popuri wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Kai's cooking. Kai says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! ---- '''Blue Rival Heart Event It must be summertime, and it must also be sunny outside. Go to Mineral Beach between 9AM and 7PM to see Kai and Popuri talking.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Popuri has come to thank Kai for the food that he made for her mother. Rick interrupts, however, and is very upset that Kai is talking to his sister. Rick demands that Popuri comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Rick and Kai, Popuri agrees to go home. ---- Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until summertime in Year 2 or later. Make sure it's sunny, then walk down to Mineral Beach on a Sunday in between 2PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai and Popuri are talking about their families, and Popuri still doesn't understand why Rick doesn't like her seeing Kai! Kai defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. Popuri is jealous that Kai has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event It must be Year 4 or later to see the last rival event. Enter the Poultry Farm between 11:30AM to 4PM on any day except for Sunday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Kai and Popuri will announce that they are leaving Mineral Town together! Rick disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Kai for planting this idea in his sister's head. Lillia diffuses the argument, and gives Popuri her permission. Lillia's only request is that Kai keeps Popuri happy forever. Kai and Popuri will get married 7 days after this event. *'NOTE:' After Kai and Popuri's wedding, the two will leave at the end of Summer together. Both Kai and Popuri will then only be available during the summer season. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant. Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. *'NOTE:' Triggering this event will cause the day to end! 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs